The invention relates to a method of transferring a piece of cloth from a pair of spreader clamps to a conveyor via a transverse boom, wherein the piece of cloth is first suspended and straightened between the spreader clamps, then supplied to the transverse boom and subsequently delivered from the transverse boom to the conveyor.
This technique relates to the operation of laundry apparatuses, wherein a large amount of moist pieces of cloth are to be straightened individually and supplied to a conveyor that transfers the pieces of cloth to eg a rotary ironer.
Such known handling of laundry will appear from eg PCT/DK2007/000228.
The known technique is associated with the drawback that the fore edge of the clothing, ie the edge that sits foremost on the conveyor, seen in the direction of conveyance thereof, will curve downwards between the spreader clamps even if they are in an extreme position, due to the own weight of the clothing and its water content pulling the clothing downwards. By the known technique, this undesired curve on the fore edge is transferred to the clothing when it is situated on the conveyor and transferred to the rotary ironer, and the most significant drawback of this manifests itself when the clothing is folded following the ironing in which case the end result will have a sloppy or unprofessional appearance.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method for straightening the fore edge of the piece of cloth to the effect that the fore edge will be completely straight when the piece of cloth has been supplied to the conveyer.